


化为梦魇

by XVI_Pica



Series: 鸷鸟激水 [1]
Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018), Titans Season 2 - Fandom, 泰坦第二季
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, Condoms, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, indignity, net stockings, 凌辱, 性暗示, 渔网袜, 虐待暗示, 轻微BDSM, 避孕套
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: “ 他的汗濡湿了身下的床单，弄出了浅浅的阴影，像早期泛黄的水彩手稿里的阴影。有那么一瞬间，年轻男人，汗液，床单的褶皱，昏暗的灯光，迷茫而又有大量或少量痛苦的神情在同一时间达到了静穆，制造出了远古端庄的圣洁。”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Sladick - Relationship, 钟翅
Series: 鸷鸟激水 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051286
Kudos: 24





	化为梦魇

**化为梦魇**  
**TITANS**  
**Slade Joseph Wilson/Dick Grayson**

* * *

  
远方的树木，在炽热的空气中扭曲，在黑暗中变形，那是迪克向梦魇的臣服。脚下的罗宾制服会在未来的某一天彻底化为灰烬。就像第一代罗宾的彻底死去。  
  
那是，一直出现迪克梦里的场景。过了多少年都挥之不去。不管他在何时何地，他总能感觉到——初代罗宾消逝——给他带来的——无边寂静。是的，不管什么时候。  
  
当他开始放下武器、举起双手的时候，他知道回不去了。  
  
此刻他的大腿肌肉在有力地收缩着，呈现出修长健美的肌肉线条。迪克的指尖在发抖，他的指甲尖锐地嵌进自己白色的大腿皮肤里。他的手指间泛白，他在忍耐，快要撑不住了。但是他知道，一旦合上大腿，就会受到惩罚。脖子上的电击项圈一直紧紧勒着他的脖子。这真的很可笑。可以被这段优美细长的脖子被这么一个粗糙的东西锁住，死死地，甚至要勒进他的喉咙里。以至于日后取下来，迪克都觉得这个东西还在勒着自己。  
  
第无数次，他看着渐满泡沫和水迹的镜子，抚摸自己的脖子。摸到自己的脖颈。总觉得难以呼吸，上面却又空无一物。究竟是什么东西在束缚他的脖子让他呼吸变得如老人一般缓慢沉重。不知道。  
  
迪克带上电击项圈是出于完全的自愿。斯莱德没有逼他。迪克跪在他的脚下，双腿分开大于四十五度，双手放在脑后，一直都是挺直的背也弯下来，像是自卫，也有可能是放弃。斯莱德粗糙的指尖滑过初代罗宾的发丝，有那么一瞬间他觉得自己指尖似乎被少年的旺盛精力的气息萦绕，但是迪克的眉头在尾部下垂，就像一个快要掉下悬崖的人一般。斯莱德的指尖穿过那细碎的刘海，摸到迪克温热的额头。干燥的。  
  
他滑到迪克的后脑勺，用力攥住了上面的头发，迪克被扯得扬起头来，像掉入黑海的人挣扎着向上游去，想要呼吸，但是迪克不想要呼吸。他的双眼皮没有大大睁开，而是和平常一般，就像他在那天火光之中俯视着自己罗宾制服的残骸，他就是这么看着斯莱德。  
  
“跪好。”迪克看到斯莱德厚厚干燥的唇瓣上下抖动，胡须被呼出的气轻轻带起。  
  
那个声音让迪克浑身无力，更没有任何想要抵御的欲望。他让仇人的布满皲裂的指尖触摸着自己光滑的脸，好像情人一般但是他们不是。  
  
第一次他们就做得很过了。完全超过了迪克的承受范围，但是迪克不知道怎么地还是做到了。斯莱德很喜欢让他自己把自己的双腿大大掰开，还不准他撒手。第一次不同。第一次迪克套上黑色的渔网袜。黑丝在白色皮肤上像蛇一样游走又像诡异的纹身。这个丝袜还有香水的味道。不知道是哪里来的。迪克觉得头晕。十分抗拒这样做。但是他已经向斯莱德臣服。斯莱德说的，他都会做到。  
  
顺着渔网袜的露肉的地方摸过去，那里的皮肤因为主人的羞耻而开始冒蒸汽变热。斯莱德的指尖像冰块一样，戳地迪克连连哆嗦。  
  
“不要……”迪克不自觉地说出一声，但是斯莱德只是抓住了他的小腿。迪克不知道自己为什么说不要，也许他还记得自己曾经是个穿着十分体面的人。而不是穿着这么风尘的东西被另一个比自己老太多的男人抚摸玩弄。  
  
斯莱德撕开迪克屁股那部分渔网袜的时候，撕裂声割破了空气也割断了迪克理智最后一线，欲盖弥彰的东西消失，而他的屁股正在老者的手中像球一样被颠簸。  
  
那是什么，广场上千万个升起的气球，阴天中像黑色珠子一样的雨滴在下坠。  
  
斯莱德顶进他的时候，他没有尖叫痛骂。其实他的嘴皮正在抖动，有很多他想对斯莱德说的话，在自己的脑海中预演了无数遍的话此刻全都像飞鸟一般盘旋在他的嘴边。而脑海里还没成为语言的东西已经快要挤爆他的大脑。  
  
他的后穴肌肉像触电了一般猛地缩紧，一下就把斯莱德的阴茎吃进去了不少。斯莱德发出一声闷哼，只是继续拖着迪克的屁股，又用胳膊拦着迪克的腰防止他软下去。  
  
斯莱德没有完全进去，还有好大一截在外面，迪克低头往下看，但是他只看到自己硬起来的阴茎，和斯莱德的阴毛，他只能模糊地感觉到他们身下正在混乱地交织在一起。而他的屁股并不像云可以哭泣，斯莱德的阴茎缓慢摩擦着他的肠壁皮肉。就像剃刀剥离了骨头和肉。  
  
“嗯……嗯！”斯莱德并没有急着让迪克继续往下坐，而是抽出一只手揪弄迪克的乳头。那小小的乳粒，在斯莱德的手指间颤巍巍地立起来，斯莱德低下头去，用牙齿轻轻钩咬住其中之一，迪克喉咙颤动，呻吟和呼吸从鼻子里呼出。轻轻地落在斯莱德的耳畔，犹如冬天里的第一片雪。迪克的腰左右晃动，在斯莱德的手臂中看起来更像起舞，优雅缓慢，是取悦而不是受虐。迪克的双手主动抬起来环在斯莱德的脖子间，锁骨在斯莱德的眼前像花儿一般展开，美丽的肌肉和有劲的腰组合在一起。  
  
斯莱德没有给自己的阴茎带上套子。因为有一次他们做的时候，迪克直接把它给夹掉了。斯莱德的阴茎脱离束缚一般，从刚刚操弄玩发红发热的后穴退出，上面包裹着自己的精液，稀稀疏疏，更多的全在套里。那个套子捂在迪克的身体里，里面全是刚刚射出来的精液。迪克正用尽力气分开自己的双腿，而不让自己因为疲惫或者后穴传来的火辣疼痛和失去阴茎的寂寞归于无力。斯莱德扒开了被操得松软的后穴，里面血色的肠肉在斯莱德的指尖拉扯下向外翻。斯莱德顺着血肉迷宫朝里面望进去，红色之后是黑色，血液过后是深渊。他看见变皱的套，伸手进去够。它停留在迪克身体里还算挺深的位置，斯莱德摊入两个手指，揪住了套的一角，向外拉扯。  
  
人造材质的东西在迪克身体里摩挲，但是这种感觉已经被斯莱德火热的阴茎毁灭，迪克没有任何反应，还只是仰躺着，手就像石化了一般，双腿分开，脚趾还在抽搐的状态。斯莱德改变了注意，他摸到了套子的边缘，用手指捅进去，摸到了自己射的精液。然后把套子又在迪克身体里用力撑开，撑起了迪克疲惫的后穴肉，然后用手指把里面的精液抠出来。  
  
斯莱德又改变了注意，说：“你自己来。”他看着迪克的脸，毫不怜悯。  
  
迪克听见之后很久才给出了反应，他放下自己的双腿，他的双腿被地心引力拉扯着坠落。他用力撑起自己的身子，坐起来，手伸到前面，扒开了自己的后穴。他弓着腰，这个姿势不比和斯莱德做爱累。但是斯莱德冷冷地看着他，把自己刚刚粘上的精液全都摸到迪克的大腿内侧，那里也很脏，沾着不少迪克自己射出来的东西。  
  
迪克摸到里面，但是又不小心把套戳进去了一点，这不要紧，他不紧不慢地用食指的指甲勾住套子的边缘，中指摩挲着撑开。另一只手的手指伸进去，把斯莱德的精液抠出来。  
  
他闻到斯莱德精液的气味，他的指尖摸到了全是这个东西。  
  
斯莱德说：“吃掉。”  
  
迪克抠出了不少，一些掉出自己的后穴外，流口水一般悬挂着斯莱德的精液，另一些沾满了他的指尖，他举起胳膊就像看自己的手指就像看一只落在自己指尖的小鸟。他伸出被斯莱德吮吸过啃咬过的舌尖在自己的沾满污秽的手指上摩擦。他看着斯莱德，用自己蓝眼睛询问这样能否让他满意。  
  
套子里面灌满的精液被吞进去了一些，剩下的被斯莱德沾着在迪克身上涂抹。最后套子被拽出来扔在迪克的胸膛上，似乎那是杀死吸血鬼的十字架。  
  
“下次……不要戴了。”迪克轻声说，他的鼻子里全是斯莱德的精液气味，他的口腔里那怪异的感觉，犹如鬼魅，很难散去。他的汗濡湿了身下的床单，弄出了浅浅的阴影，像早期泛黄的水彩手稿里的阴影。有那么一瞬间，年轻男人，汗液，床单的褶皱，昏暗的灯光，迷茫而又有大量或少量痛苦的神情在同一时间达到了静穆，制造出了远古端庄的圣洁。  
  
斯莱德摸着迪克的刘海，在他的额头点上一吻。目光落到迪克被自己掐得红肿的腰上。所以，不带套？  
  
那又怎么样呢？  
  
迪克再次任由斯莱德放倒自己，他的思绪终于被渔网袜勒得脚趾的细微诡异的疼痛拉扯回来，斯莱德已经进去了。  
  
但是他好像神思漫游过了另一个时代。  
  
斯莱德的阴茎很漂亮，迪克不得不承认，每次看到这个东西在自己身体里穿梭，都会让他浑身快速起鸡皮疙瘩，然后，根本不需要多久，他的眼泪的就会出来。斯莱德嘲笑过他的泪腺发达，迪克这样也同时激起了他的施虐欲，他会边拧着迪克的臀部一边用力拍打他。相互作用力让斯莱德的手掌发热，但是也打得迪克直接射出来，很多次了。斯莱德的阴茎穿过了他，胀大的感觉让迪克能感觉到自己后穴的肌肉被用力地顶开，被撑出斯莱德阴茎的形状。迪克蜷缩着自己，不敢再动，那巨大的东西就是把他钉死在耻辱上的钉子，当斯莱德摩擦他的时候迪克忍不住惊叫起来，凄厉的声音就像被斯莱德一刀刺死的人洒在天空或地上的炽热血液。  
  
斯莱德抓住迪克的双腿，迪克抓紧身下的床单，还是在斯莱德的撞击下不断地往外滑。但是斯莱德不允许这样，他只会更用力抓紧迪克的双腿，那一部分还被渔网袜完整得包裹着，交错的丝线像黑蛇一般似乎可以在迪克的皮肤上游动。而被斯莱德扯破的地方刺眼暴露着很难见光的苍白臀部。  
  
上面有指印，有电击的红痕，有皮带击打留下的淤青，有根本看不见的针孔，等等……迪克被插得发出有节奏的呻吟。他们的做爱不再像以前一样表演强奸。而当他们两个都适应了这种温缓的节奏之后，谁都再也没有提起过去混沌的日子。  
  
床头柜里装满了各种情趣的小玩意，那些迪克已经试了百分之七八十。上面摆了两个玻璃水杯，一滴水都没有了。  
  
床铺每次都因为做爱而变得凌乱无比，不管多温和都这样。  
  
迪克看到斯莱德拉起的自己的腿，看到上面缠绕的渔网袜，又看到斯莱德的手再看到斯莱德的脸庞。就像看一面镜子一样。  
  
对于这个，斯莱德不会无动于衷。  
  
他让自己和迪克更加咬合，他们就像齿轮一样摩擦，斯莱德看到迪克偶尔紧紧握起来的拳头，那种带有进攻姿态的拳头却在无数次数不清的如雨点的打击下消失又消失。在浴室里，可以在充满蒸汽但是冰凉的镜子上把迪克的脸摁进那片魔幻的雾气里，迪克自己又制造出热气把自己的头吞没。脚下打滑，斯莱德抵着他，不让他下落也不让他逃走，毛巾被无心地丢在瓷砖上，吸满了花洒里喷出来的热水，泡沫正在下水道里消逝不见。保持着优雅的姿态坐在椅子上，长桌上摆满了食物，但是迪克身下还塞着三个跳蛋正在自己的后穴里响着，内裤和西装裤是挡不住声音的，大厅里浅浅地回荡着这个声音和他们俩咀嚼食物的声音，让迪克不由得收紧后穴想要把跳蛋藏在更深处，吸得更深，好让那羞耻的声音变小。他的屁股上被斯莱德用记号笔写满了羞辱的字句，你可以猜。墙上的肖像画注视着自己。斯莱德盯着他，向他举起玻璃杯，酒液在明亮的杯子里晃荡，迪克脸发烧，他就射出来了。有时候忍不住会在大厅里做爱，斯莱德和迪克都失手打碎过好几次花瓶，花瓶中的水洒了一地，弄湿了他们的裤腿和脚。  
  
但是他们不会停止，窗子还是开着的，晚风吹进来，冰冷的味道能让人想象到今晚月亮周围是没有云的。咖啡杯子里的残渣散发着淡淡的味道。床上还有迪克压抑的呻吟，其实斯莱德更想让他叫出来。斯莱德故技重施，揉弄迪克身上自己所熟悉的敏感的地方，每一步都已经被设置好命运的轨迹一般，到了皮肤的某一处，使用某一种劲儿，迪克就会受不了的叫出声，那种声音似乎不会通过喉咙，而是直接顺着喉管向上飘出，像蒸汽，淡薄缥缈，像死掉的梦。  
  
床头丢满了纸巾，迪克厌恶这个。他觉得这比套更肮脏。他总是趁自己还有一点力气逃离斯莱德的掌控，把那扔在床头的纸巾踹到地板上。纸巾上沾满了润滑剂或者是自己高潮后的骚水。斯莱德任由他这样做。并不会惩罚他。当迪克重新把身体的主动权又交回给他的时候，斯莱德只是觉得可笑，他明白迪克在纠结什么。但是迪克自己什么都不懂，看似放弃了一切——就连他的表情和身体都配合着在歌唱悲惨的失败。但是斯莱德让这种东西变大，几乎快要掩盖了迪克那个所剩无几的东西。  
  
斯莱德知道摧毁这个很难，但是他相信自己终究会等到哪一点。无数的假象在不断的重复下就会变为现实。就像迪克肯定不会想到自己会有这样的一天。  
  
斯莱德耸动着自己的腰身，听到迪克稀碎嘲杂的呢喃。迪克的身体湿软得像一望无际的海滩，而海水就和他的双眼一样是蓝色的。但是在自己带来的摧毁力量下这个平静的海面会变成黑色。  
  
狂风掀起海浪，海波被动地追随着发狂的风暴，无数水滴上升起舞旋转洒落融汇。  
  
斯莱德又一次把自己的精液射进迪克的身体里的时候迪克已经不会再像第一次那样发红着眼眶甩着凌乱的刘海狰狞着脸庞咬着牙齿想要喷出恶毒的话。  
  
他的眼前又出现了在燃烧的炽热的明亮的火焰中的罗宾制服，但是却有点忘记自己穿上这身衣服的样子，也忘记自己穿这身衣服做过什么。  
  
顶上的灯光从天而降戳穿了他的眼球贯穿了他的大脑。斯莱德把他的腿放下。他这一次什么都没有射出来。  
  
是因为之前他已经射过很多次了。  
  
斯莱德能察觉到他的心不在焉，就会用别的疼痛方式把他唤醒。他拍着迪克的脸庞，没有太用力，只是想把他从过去还是他自己制造的牢笼里拉出来。然后再把他带到痛苦里。  
  
这感觉比在梦里，真实地太多了。  
  
斯莱德把精液抹到迪克的屁股上。他本来还想写个什么字母，但是又失去了性质。迪克又跟丢魂了一般不知道又在想什么。迪克的眼珠子确实在看着自己，但是他的身体的一切除了跳动的脉搏抽搐的肌肉汗腺泪腺交到斯莱德的手里，生命这种东西就不知道飞到哪去了。  
  
迪克躺着一动不动，他的大腿被放下，他想把那渔网袜脱了，但是他没有一块肌肉告诉他自己可以做得到。斯莱德转身出去的时候带起了一阵风，刮到了迪克的皮肤，让他产生了鸡皮疙瘩。他的下体暴露在空气中似乎要和那些融为一体。他觉得有点冷，因为他手指尖的温度正在下降，雪崩了一样让他的掌心都开始变得冰凉，他想到斯莱德刚刚还在上面留着温度快要没了，但是又有比温度更恐怖的东西却永远留在了他的身体里面。  
  
他放松了所有肌肉，觉得小腿特别痛，他的脚掌因为用力蜷曲而抽筋到不能动，他体味着这些酸麻的感觉像冲锋陷阵的士兵践踏着他的全身，喉咙也开始发痒。他只想要睡去，他知道他的体力不可能这么容易消耗掉，但是在和斯莱德呆了这么久之后他也被训练得容易产生倦怠的感觉。他闭上了眼睛感觉自己又重新回到梦魇里。  
  
他感觉自己在融化身体在变成一滩液体流向四面八方，最后变成红色的雨滴落在地面上，落在斯莱德的靴子边，斯莱德走过那片血肉，液体轻轻飞溅。  
  
他看到斯莱德。却不知道自己在哪里。

* * *

  
**Ende**

**化为梦魇**  
**TItans fanfic**  
**Slade Joseph Wilson/Dick Grayson**  
**1/12/2020**  
**By Pica**

**Author's Note:**

> 第二集第九集结尾的那首插曲，循环了两天。写出来了。
> 
> 试着不出现心理描写，还是没成功。
> 
> 希望你能喜欢。
> 
> 谢谢阅读。


End file.
